


The Colors from Black to White

by LegacyOfTheBeast



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyOfTheBeast/pseuds/LegacyOfTheBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would the world be like if you could only see colors after you met your soul mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colors from Black to White

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I don't ship Monochrome. It's not a bad ship, I just prefer White Rose. So I apologize ahead of time if this affects my writing at all. Additionally, I still suck at writing interpersonal communication and active relationships, so if you have any tips that might help, please post them in the comments, along with any other comments or criticisms you may have. Thanks for reading and Happy Valentine's Day!

Colors are overrated anyway. It’s not like we need them, per say, they’re just a convenience. Who needs red? An apple tastes the same regardless of it’s color. Why even have yellow? The pain from a bee’s sting is not lessened by its vividness. When a world of greys is no less livable than a world of color, then there is truly no reason to have color in the first place. So what if I never find my Soulmate, the world will not be any kinder or crueler, it will just be the same, unending, grey monotone. What is Color but an added luxury, and what is luxury but a distraction from reality? I will never need Color, as White and Black are all the definition my world requires. Color would only serve to confuse that.

Or so my justifications go. While I might not need a soulmate, that doesn’t make the long, cold nights any less lonely, nor the days any less tedious. However, a Schnee does not simply fold to loneliness. I have a reputation to uphold, a long bloodline to honor, and an entire nation’s worth of money and manpower to direct. How ungrateful would I have to be to turn my nose up at this for the sake of romantic company? And who would want to stand by my side as I am now, under constant threat of terrorist attack? Besides, I am young. If a proper suitor does exist, then I have plenty of time to wait for them to find me; as the heiress of a multi-million dollar diamond company, I’m not exactly making it hard on them. Or are these simple justifications as well?

What this is is a distraction. Traffic is bad, and my mind is wandering. The barista got my order wrong again. This Ruby girl needs to get her head out of her ass and start actually listening to my orders. Still, the coffee is good, even if it’s the wrong blend, so I suppose I shouldn’t complain too much.

I shouldn’t.

But I will.

Speaking of complaining, freaking protesters. Constantly yelling at my office won’t change anything, and you really should spell check your posters. They look so gung ho about it too. It looks like they’re being lead by that one in black. Not dark greys, but honest blacks. It really does bring out the color in her eyes, such a bright shade of...

Gold...

But...

That can’t...

But...

After a few seconds, maybe a minute tops, I start to notice a burning sensation on my leg. Guess I dropped my coffee. Probably gonna stain. Gonna be a huge hassle to clean. So why don’t I care about that? Why don’t I care about my own burning flesh? More importantly, why am I still standing here? I should go greet her, get to know her. If she’s my soul mate I’m going to need to talk to her eventually, so why not now?

“Nope” I start walking past her. “I don’t have time for this.”

See, now this is why I can’t have nice things.

“Wait!” she shouts after me. “Wait! I nee-” she’s suddenly cut off by the door closing behind me.

With luck, she’ll be able to find me when I’m in a better mood.

“WAIT!” or maybe she’ll just follow me in. That’s an option too, I suppose.

Guess I can leave her to the guard for now. “Miss, you’re going to have to-”  
“Let her through.” Why did I say that?  
“Ma’am?”  
Don’t look at me, I’m as confused as you are, buddy. “You heard me.”  
“Y-yes, ma’am.” God, Winter’s gonna hate this.

Stepping into the elevator, I finally turn around. She has long, silky black hair and smooth white skin. Honestly, if it wasn’t for those Eyes, I would be convinced I was imagining the colors when I look at her. But those Eyes... no matter where I look I can’t stop myself from going straight back to those damn Eyes. Those two points of beautiful, wonderful proof that this strange girl is my soul mate. Why is she just standing there? The elevator doors are closing.

“What are you waiting for?” I ask, holding the doors open. “We don’t have all day.”  
“Right, sorry.” she says as she hurries in. “My name is Blake.”  
“Hello, Blake, I’m Weiss, and we will have plenty more time to talk in my office, but for now we stay as quiet as possible and pray that no one notices that you aren’t supposed to be here.” And just like that the most stressful conversation of my life became the second most stressful awkward silence.

The walk to my office was pleasantly uneventful. People don’t tend to question you when you look angry enough, and when a coffee spill scalds you leg and ruins your new boots, angry is easy.

“Owowowowowowowowow” once my office door is closed I take off my boot and try to salvage what little leg remains. Once I sit down, and signal for Blake to do likewise, I finally begin to address the elephant in the room. “So, soul mates, then?”  
“I guess... I just, wasn’t expecting mine to be a Schnee...” Oh right, she was a protester. This won’t be pleasant. “Guess this gives me a way to actually do some good.”

I wasn’t expecting that.

Maybe this will be far more pleasant than I expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, There are many things I still need help with, but I have high hopes for this work. As always, comments and suggestions for future works are welcome; tips and criticisms doubly so.


End file.
